A Great Start
by Voldemort211
Summary: Tootie is just starting school and she is surprised by all that she see's but she accepts everything and moves on find out how everything goes in this series and give me some feedback as to whether i should write a sequel when im done or not so have fun and this is for everyone, there isn't any swearing or anything cause this is my very first fan fic so enjoy


Authors note: I don't own any of the Fairly OddParent Characters mentioned in the story unless stated otherwise. This is the first chapter of my first series that will have a sequel if I can get some good feedback .Enjoy and please don't forget to review honestly no matter how short; it's what keeps me writing.

It was a usual day in High school for Timmy, hang out with his friends, and talk to his Fairies every now and then. But there was one exception, the girl in the corner of the first class of the day, which coincidentally was taught by Mr. Crocker. The class was Algebra, Mr. Crocker still has his twitches where he would say something in segments, but he gave up on Fairy Godparent hunting, he was seeing a shrink and after his last episode where he destroyed half the school… but that's a story for another time. Mr. Crocker did attendance as usual and he was surprised to learn that the girl was actually Tootie McDonald; he hadn't seen her since they were about ten years old, he knew that Tootie had a crush for him back then, but he wasn't sure if she still had a thing for him, and during that time that Timmy hadn't seen her she had become a very beautiful young women, she didn't need glasses anymore, she still had her hair in the same fashion she had it in elementary school, he outfit changed a little but not much. Timmy was so distracted by Tootie that he didn't hear his name called; Mr. Crocker walked up to Timmy and finally got his attention by hitting his desk with the binder. Tootie looked around the room for a few moments before seeing the pick hat of the love of her life, she saw Timmy look in her direction before Mr. Crocker got his attention, and Tootie blushed a little, and the day went on.

Timmy was happy to learn that Tootie would be in all of his classes from now on, Timmy went followed after Tootie when it was time for lunch and "unintentionally" bumped into her.  
"Oh hey Tootie, how are you? I'm sorry for bumping into you, I didn't see you there, and it's been so long since we had seen each other hasn't it?" Timmy said.

"Hey Timmy, yeah it has been a long time since we last saw each other, I'm fine, and it's not a problem that you bumped into me, I'm actually glad that you did." Tootie said. Just after she said this, she wrapped her arms around Timmy and gave him a great big hug, holding him close and not wanting to let go, Timmy hugged back and asked Tootie if she wanted to join him for lunch with Chester and A.J. Tootie happily accepted the offer and followed Timmy to where the three of them usually hang out, in the courtyard across from where the popular kids sit, when the popular kids aren't sitting there and Trixie is in the courtyard alone, she will occasionally go to the washroom and change so that she looks like a guy, and sit with Timmy, Chester, and A.J. Tootie was very surprised by this cause it was her first day at Dimmsdale High and she thought that Trixie would be with the popular kids where ever they went.

"So you're Tootie, right? I heard so much about you from Timmy, he said that you were a bit of a stalker but you're pretty cool after a while." Trixie said. This caught Tootie by total surprised, she never thought that Timmy would say such a thing about her at all; she looked at Timmy for a moment who smiled and gave her a small hug, then went back to drawing in his sketch book, he kept looking at the group cause he was a little bit further away and looking down at his sketch book, which brought curiosity to Tootie, so she asked Trixie what he was doing.

"He's drawing us, he doesn't like it when people look at his work until he's done, so he draws us every day we are all here, and when I'm at the popular table over there, he draws me surrounded by a sort of mist, that look like people, but at the same time, sort of like ghosts. He even drew you once, well, more like how you would look, and the drawing is actually pretty accurate, I must say, so, when he completes his work, we will be able to see how well it is." Trixie answered. Tootie was very surprised, the Timmy she used to know had changed a lot since Elementary school; it also surprised her that he drew how she would look ever sense then. The bell for next class rang and Tootie learned that Trixie, Timmy and Tootie all had English together, which she smiled about because she was starting to like Trixie; her opinion about Trixie had changed quite a lot from all that Trixie had said. Tootie hoped that she and Trixie could become great friends and not have any harsh feelings towards each other, especially after that little episode that Tootie had where she yelled at her for being a total bitch and said that Timmy deserved better than her, but as I said with Mr. Crocker, that's a story for another time.

"Hey, Tootie? Can I ask you a question?" Trixie asked. Tootie nodded to let Trixie ask her question.

"Why do you like Timmy? Even after everything he did to hurt you when we were all ten?" Trixie asked. Tootie thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I like him still because deep down he is a very sweet guy, I mean sure he did hurt me a lot, but whenever I was in danger, like when Francis was about to beat me up, Timmy came to save me, though he did look a little weird when he did, but he saved me none the less. So I know that deep down he is very sweet, I guess that's why I still like him." Tootie answered. Trixie thought about Tootie's answer and thought about a similar time when she was in trouble and Timmy came and helped her out. The teacher, Ms. Doombringer, who also stopped chasing fairies did the attendance and decided to do something else with her life, she found out that she really did love teaching, so she got a job at the Dimmsdale High School. Ms. Doombringer then assigned the class into groups of three, Timmy, Trixie, and Tootie were all in one group (coincidence much?), the three of them had to make a poster for an upcoming event. The three of them did the poster very well and very fast, just as they finished, Veronica, Tad and Chad all walked by. Trixie knew she was doomed if they saw her with Timmy and Tootie, so the three disguised Trixie so that she looked like an "unworthy" student. The three popular kids walked by, looking for Trixie, ignoring all "unworthy" kids, when Veronica, Tad and Chad left, did Trixie, Timmy and Tootie sigh and laughed about it for a moment.

"Thanks guys for the quick save back there, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." Trixie said as she hugged both Timmy and Tootie and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. The three of them walked to the exit to leave the school because it was the end of the day, Trixie didn't want to go home so she called home and said that she was going to be out for a while. On the way out Timmy bumped into a girl who was walking into the school, he helped the girl up who thanked him and asked where the office was as she was looking down at the ground. Timmy told her and gave her an agenda, he had a spare one so he gave the girl the agenda he had at the moment and showed her the map, that girl thanked him and ran off into the school before Timmy could ask her what her name was.

The next day Timmy, Trixie, Tootie, and the others all noticed someone sitting alone in the opposite corner of the court yard.

"I'm going to go and say hello, introduce myself, you know the basic things, and invite her over here if she wants to join us." Timmy said. He got up and walked over to the girl and noticed it was the same girl he had bumped into yesterday, but there was something else, she seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite figure out why. Timmy walked up beside her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up at Timmy, and he suddenly realized why she seemed so familiar.

End of Chapter One.

I hope you guy's liked my first chapter and I hope I can get some good feedback, I hope I won't take long to write Chapter Two but you never know so have a nice day and please Enjoy


End file.
